


Take It With A Grain of Salt

by Lavenia236



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenia236/pseuds/Lavenia236
Summary: A one night stand turned so much more than that. Jongin promised himself to stick to the condition he made when he got tangled with Kyungsoo. He should have known that his condition was doomed to fail.Loosely based on the character of the US TV series, Queer As Folk (2000-2005).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When I said loosely based on the QAF, that means I use their characters traits to build the trait of my characters and, of course, while I’m at it, I might also use some of their interesting dialogue. Keep a watchful eye on that. Mature rating for a lot of swearing. This is not being proofread, so please proceed with caution.

I am pretty sure there is something missing, between my decision to drink myself out at my usual club, and how I ended up sleeping on some over the top bed. Crystal chandelier and all that shit. My eyes moving around wildly, half trying to locate where my clothes is, another half trying to find out where is the source of this stinging sensation on my ass.

I can’t find my clothes, but the sound of running water told me that whoever it is that is with me on my drunken stupor is on the bathroom. Okay, at least he’s not such an asshole that just fuck and go.

I was trying hard to figure out what went wrong with my regular night outing when the man in question walk out of the bathroom. Towel haphazardly hanging on his waist. The man doesn’t seem to realize just yet that I am awake, so I use that chance to scan the man from top to bottom. Although smaller than I am, the man got an actual abs that I always wanted. And pale skin that doesn’t match my sun-kissed one.

“You touched everything last night, still not satisfied?.” The man smirk a little. Apparently, my daydreaming leave me unaware of the fact that the man is now facing me while trying to get into his clothing.

“Probably need to touch it again, cause I don’t remember anything.”

“Yeah, no wonder. You were so plastered last night.”

“Please just tell me that I did not throw up on myself… or you, or anywhere that is not the bathroom.”

“Not that I’m aware of. Although I assure you, you probably didn’t. Since your mouth are attached to mine almost all night long. I would be the first to know if you threw up.”

There is a couple minute of awkward silent with only the sound of clothes rustling. And the fact that I can’t remember any detail of last night—or who the man is—making it just a little more awkward for me. My eyes wander once again through the room, trying to locate where my clothes is. I tried to look at the big coach where the man pick up his own clothing, but there is no trace of my all black ensemble that all my roommate detest.

“If you are looking for your clothes, they are on the bottom of the dresser. They are a little dirty, so I told my PA to buy you a new one. Hope it fits you, I tried to ask for a similar one.”

I nod. Before I remember there is a more proper way to say thank you “Thanks.”

I was thinking about covering my body with the sheets, just to protect a little bit of decency I have left. But at the last minute I thought, fuck it. If we fuck all night long, there is no use in hiding all the nudity situation. I cross the walk to the bathroom in lightning speed. Not trying to cover my nudity, but not trying to flaunt it either. I turn on the shower, waiting for it to come to the right temperature before jumping in to wash myself. When I finished with my shower, I wear the bathrobe provided and walk slowly to where the dresser is –smack dab beside the bed, where the man changing before—hoping that the man would spare me some embarrassment and be gone by now.

He’s not.

God help me.

“So, what did you remember of last night?” The man asked as I tried to quickly wear my pants. I had a suspicion that the brand started with a big G. But try to ignore it in my haste to find the right hole for each of my legs.

“I remember drinking. That’s it.”

“That’s a whole night of memory loss for you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Thanks, Mr. Obvious.”

“And you’re not freaked out by the fact that you woke up in a bed, naked, with a stranger?”

“Are you clean?” from HIV, syphilis, or other STD. But I left that unsaid.

There’s a little shock flitting on the man face. But it was gone as fast as it came. “Of course.”

“Did we use condom?”

“Of course.”

“Then, there is no reason to freak out.”

I finished buttoning up my shirt just as the man walk closer to me and reach to something on his pocket. “I have a proposition.”

I lifted one of my eyebrow. The man take it as a cue to continue.

“You and me, fuck every once in a while, no string attach.”

I almost laugh. The man just tried to make me his casual sex partners. “Right.”

The man smirk and grab the lapel of my shirt, pulling me down a little bit to his height. He put something on my breast pocket, and kiss me lightly. Just a peck on the lips. “If you change your mind, that’s my number on your pocket. Send me blank message and I’ll take care of the rest. Bye, Jongin.” He tap my cheeks lightly before walking off and finally vanish behind the door.

*****

  
“Kim Jongin! Where were you last night?!”

I could feel headache coming from behind my eyes at the voice of Jongdae early whinning.

“Getting laid.”

“Whatever. I thought you’re stressed out about the upcoming test.”

I so didn’t need this lecture happening at my part time job. I fastened up my apron and tried to get away to the counter when Jongdae hold onto my shirt.

“Don’t think I didn’t know that this is Gucci. You went out using H&M and came to work wearing Gucci. Just tell me you didn’t sleep around with some middle aged balding man.”

I look at him in the eye. “He’s not bald. Although I can’t say anything else aside from that.” I shake his hand off me and started walking to the counter. Doing my regular part time job, serving coffee that I hate, to pay for college with a major that I also hate.

And all of a sudden, my breast pocket feels a little more heavy.

 *****

“Do Kyungsoo?!”

I watched Jongdae in distaste as he half shouted half whispered the name of the man who bought me my newest Gucci ensemble.

He had been restless through our shift on the café, so I decided to out with it and talk to him on our campus library, while waiting for Junmyeon and Minseok to finished that afternoon class. We made promises to watch the newest musical on city theater today. Although to be honest, I’d rather sleep on my bed than talking to the kims—the kims, is how we called ourselves, seeing that we all got the same surname—cause they are all such a busybody.

I was just giving him the name card when he started to shout after glancing at the name. God, he just never know when to shut up.

“I know, Jongdae.” I already read it a thousand time. But I don’t need to tell him that.

“You slept with Do fucking Kyungsoo.” I nodded. “And he actually asked to see you from time to time again?” I nodded again. “God. Did he offer you anything?”

“What do you mean offer?”

“I don’t know. Pay for your tuition, buy you a car, new phone, new clothes.”

“What am I know, a hooker?”

“Well, he bought you Gucci. I never know anyone who gave that to their one night stand.” He contemplated for a bit “Oh wait, my bad. He asked you to meet him again. Not a one night stand then.”

“Whatever. What’s the deal with Do Kyungsoo anyway? You don’t always react like you’re about to get stroke with any other person I fuck.”

I saw Jongdae’s face turn a bit blue at that. Although I’m not really sure which part made him nauseated. He flapped his mouth for a while, but decided otherwise and just dragged me to the nearest free computer instead.

“It’s Do Kyungsoo, you uncultured swine.”

I feel offended. “I am very cultured” He rolled his eyes. “I watch Hamlet! And I am about to watch this stupid musical with you guys!”

He ignored me. Bastard.

“Do Kyungsoo is the only son of the Do family,” Jongdae said while typing on the computer. He open up a Wikipedia article with Do Kyungsoo written on it. And a very familiar face popped up on top of the page. Great. I slept with a man that got a Wikipedia article for himself. Should put it on my CV.

“Now, the Do family, is family of billionaire. They own several chains of company. Starting out from a small hotel with onsen concept—which, by the way still there and is now one of the eldest and the best concept hotel—expanding to bigger more commercial hotel, to restaurant, and now they expanded their business to pharmaceutical and hospital.”

“Uhuh”

“Don’t uhuh me, you smartass. The Do is a very family oriented business. All their business are lead by family. And Do Kyungsoo is the only child of the head of the family.”

“And that concerned me because?”

“Because you’re about to be sex friend with a man who’s net worth is on par with Lee Gun Hee, you idiot.”

“I did not say yes! It’s still on the maybe pile.”

Jongdae is about to blow up from his own steam.

“Whatever. Good for him. But I didn’t exactly slept with him for his money. Hell I don’t even remember how I ended up on a hotel room with him. Oh God, did I told you that he brought me to a hotel with a fucking chandelier? The room’s so big you could play soccer in it.”

“Well, do you expect him to fuck you on a sex hotel? This is why I told you to not drink alone.”

“You told who to do what?” Right at that moment, Junmyeon and Minseok decided to sneak up on us.

“Uh whatever. Let’s go.” I went out first. But I could vaguely heard Jongdae told us a summary of our conversation today. _Jongin slept with CEO Do Kyungsoo_.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never use the *F* word as much as I use it here. Expect more in the future. Thanks for reading.


	2. Crawling in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. This shit is full of grammar and probably spelling mistake. Proceed with caution.

I never hated musicals as much as I hated it today. It was usually easy to zen out between all the music and the flashing light. But today was a little different.

Jongdae spared me from having to go over another hysteria by personally telling Junmyeon and Minseok about my situation on our way to the city theater. Funnily enough, they talked in a hush-hush voice. As if I didn’t know what they are talking about. 

“You guys could stop whispering, you know.”

“We don’t want you to hear.” Junmyeon is such a kind soul. 

“Why, thank you. But why is it that I already know about it?” I tapped my chin in a pretend thinking motion “maybe because you guys are talking about me! On something that I told you myself!”

And that’s how I ended up walking to the city theater, with bunch of Kims that talk non-stop behind me. Literally. 

Maybe I should just let them whisper around. 

Or maybe they just need to shut up. 

 

*****

 

“You should contact him” Minseok told me after the musical has finally ended. Apparently the 2.5 hours musical doesn’t stop the Kims from bugging me with question and missguided advices. 

And now we’re in a family restaurant, talking about a topic that is not family friendly at all. 

“Why?” 

“Love?” Junmyeon is such a romantic. 

“Right. Because no string attached is synonimous with love.”

“Sexual satisfaction?”

“Gross, Minseok. You need money! Ask him for some.”

I stir my ice chocolate again, and sigh dramatically. You need some horse power to talk to 3 drama queen at once. “Jongdae, I’m not selling myself to a stranger.”

“You are not selling yourself. It’s called win-win situation. And he’s not a stranger, if you don’t want him to be. You can just look up to his wikipedia article, and you’ll be best friend in less than five minutes.”

“How unconventional. If I had known it was that easy to be best friend with someone, I would have memorize Jung Woo Sung wikipedia page.”

“Stop being sarcastic” I pretend I never saw Jongdae rolls his eyes. “I mean, just try it once. See where it goes. He’s not that ugly to be honest, you might even enjoy yourself.”

“You know, Jongdae, I thought you were better than that.”

“You never know what he would give you. So just try it once. If you don’t like where it goes, cut it off. That’s the whole point of no string attached!”

I saw a collective nods from the Kims. But I just ignore them and let them them talk amongst themself. 

To tell you the truth, it’s not that I’m totally against the idea of having sex partner or what. For God sake, I’m not exactly a saint, I had sex all the time. But what are the odds of having one of the richest man in Seoul—or all Korea, whatever—as your sex partner?

And I’m always against a repeat of faces. My policies on having fun are 1.) No repeats, 2.) No names, and 3.) No kissing on the lips. Number three are obviously a goner, seeing that he already kissed me this morning—and boy his lips feels good on mine. Number two, not only I already know his name—the man gave me his card, God help me—I even know the name of his parents, his grandparents, his siblings. I even know the name of his dogs. Thanks to his wikipedia article. That I secretly read while the Kims are too consumed with the musical. 

And if my feelings are right, rule number one are also in danger of failing. 

And it’s almost always right. 

I just hope he’s not into S&M. 

 

*****

 

Meetings are stupid. Old man are stupid. And now I’m trapped in a meeting, full with old man. Double the stupidity. I still couldn’t understand how this company still exist despite the fact that it was lead by bunch of old man with old view and next to none comprehension skills. Except my old man. Which is probably the only reason why the company still exists. My old man was probably fine with all this stupidity, but I’m the one who’s here now, and I feel like I could go stupid just from listening to this old man talks. 

So I did the only thing I’m good at. Passive aggressively slamming the door to Sehun’s face after the meeting are done. 

“Ok, what did I do that warrant me a doorslam?” is the first thing he said after opening the door to my office. He’s so used with my outburst, it doesn’t fazed him anymore. 

“For arranging the meeting.”

He closed the door quietly, and out of nowhere put a stack of paper on my desk “Yeah, you are the one who decided to open a new branch, I merely arrange the meeting for you to pitch in the idea. Here, sign this here.”

I was angry at him, for being right. But I signed the paper anyway. “I don’t need to pitch in any idea. They are required to say  yes  to whatever I said. I own this place”

“ Your dad  own this place. You are just an interim.”

“Not for long. And as soon as I hold that power. I’ll fire all those stupid old man.” I side-eyed Sehun in between signing all the stupid release paper “and you too, if you don’t star behaving yourself accordingly, Mr. Oh Sehun.”

“Kyungsoo, be reasonable. They’re not all that stupid.”

“Oh, they do. The moment that said no to my pitch. Whatever.” I swished around the signed paper. I was just about to grab my coat when Sehun pulled it out of my grasp. “What?”

“Where are you going?” 

“To eat?” I mean, it’s 1.30 pm, thanks to the prolonging no that ended up as a yes for my new branch pitch. And boy am I hungry. 

“No you’re not. Chanyeol is about to come in to go over the new branch budget proposal.”

I flopped down hard on my throne like chair and sighed dramatically “great. Another stupid.”

“Chanyeol is our best accountant.” 

“His lack of tact of my lunch hour made him stupid.”

I decided to ignore Sehun’s eyeroll. “Okay, whatever you want. As long as you do your job properly.”

 

*****

 

I was running out of gas right after my meeting with chanyeol was finished. Sehun was yapping about my flight to London next week. God. I love Sehun and his efficiency, but Lord help. He never knew when to shut up. 

“Is this something that we should talk about now?”

Sehun was looking at me like I’m some kind of crazy. “Yes. I need to make sure that you understand the extend of this business trip.”

“Did I ever not?”

“Uhm, what about last week? When you pick up some random twink, fuck his glory hole, and stay at the hotel until morning when you had an important business meeting in the morning?” And I gave the said  twink my namecard. But that’s my secret to keep. 

“What matter is that I show up.”

“What matter is for you to look professional, and not thoroughly fucked!”

“In a good way.”

“Whatever.” 

“And I’m the one doing the fucking, so..” 

“Kyungsoo, please. Have some dignity.”

I grinned my hearty grin as Sehun walk out of my office. 

I don’t know what makes Sehun flipped, sex are, afterall. Your basic need. And I need it weekly to function properly. Just like how he needs his cup of chai fucking tea every fucking morning to function properly. 

I was going through the last of my intinerary when my phone ring. Just a blip. 

And it made me smile once again. 

Cause there is nothing on it. 

 

*****

 

‘ _Send me your address_. ’

I was just finished with the last americano order when the reply come. No hello no whatever. Only asking for address. So I send him one and then I return back to the cashier, taking order from a young mother and her equally young daughter. Ordering two cups of our newest, high calorie, unicorn frappucinno. But of course they don’t need to know. They only need to know that it tasted like cotton candy. 

A ring on my phone stopped me from shoving ice onto the blender. 

‘ _Tommorrow, 4pm. Be ready at your place._ ’

I’m gonna give him the benefit of the doubt. By not replying.

I grinned.

“Stop grinning, you look disgusting.”

And stop grinning. Thanks, Jongdae.  

“Let me find something to be happy at while also doing the job I hate.”

“You keep saying that, but you keep doing this job anyway.”

I shrugged. 

I hate working in a cafe. Because, 1.) I hate coffee, and this place is reeks of coffee. 2.) I don’t like talking to stranger in general, and this work generally requires me to talk to stranger a lot. 3.) I just don’t like it. Period. 

But the pay is good. And the working hour is pretty flexible, so I ended up doing it anyway. But Jongdae don’t need to know. 

“Did you signed up for that winter class already? I heard the dance club are planning to sign up together.”

“Oh yuck.” I pour the last bit of the purple and pink concoction into the cold glass “I was already thinking about not signing. That just set everything on stone.”

Jongdae took the cup from me, and with his widest fake as hell smile, handed it over to the young mother before turning back to me. “I thought you were excited about the winter class. It was your favorite choreographer.”

“Money was kind of tight. So I was already on the verge of not going anyway.”

“Your parent still doesn’t send you any money?”

“The condition they gave me when they let me leave the house never change. Why would they started sending me money now?”

I was turning 16, when I told my parents I was gay—and still am. My dad, being the homophobe that he is, sent me to an old christian school. Beat me every now and then for being gay. And finally giving up—on me being an abomination, not for hitting me—when I turned 18. Told me I could live alone if, and only if, I could enter business major on Seoul University and maintain 3.50 GPA for all semester until my graduation. 

And the other condition is that my tuition, is the only thing he would pay. The rest are mine to fulfill. Between that and getting beaten to a pulp everyday, of course I said yes. 

“I just thought that maybe they turned a little humane or something.”

I shrugged, again. How many times did I shrugged today?

“My mom obviously tried to send me some.”

“At least your mom is still good.”

“Oh gee. I don’t think letting your son becoming a punching bag makes you a good mom.”

“She tried.”

“Well, she doesn’t try enough.”

I gave Jongdae my fakest smile, hoping that he would get a clue. That this is not the topic I enjoy talking about. 

And thank God, he did. 

 

*****

 

“You’re not eating with us?” Junmyeon was just finished putting his mac n cheese on the oven when I showed up at the bottom of the stairs. I’m glad he’s the one at home and not Jongdae. 

“No. Someone’s coming for me.”

I could see the not so subtle eyebrow rised on Junmyeon face. “I won’t ask who. But I’m gonna ask what you want me to say to the boys. Provided that this someone is a secret chauffer.”

I laughed a little. If Jongdae is a fucking annoying aunt who’s nosy about everybody business, Junmyeon is the cool aunt who let you go with almost anything. Even covered you up sometimes—Minseok on the other hand, just don’t care—and it’s nice to not get asked a lot for once. 

“Say you don’t know. I’ll them—and you—myself. Just not now.”

“Okay. Just...”

“Just?”

“Be safe. Okay?”

I smile a little and peck him on the lips. If I don’t think of him as my brother, I would have fall in love with him. Only I thought of him like a brother, and it would just feel like incest. “Thanks mom.” 

“Shut up.”

He smacked my bottom right when I heard my phone rings. I picked it up at the third ring and the soft baritone voice could be heard from the other line. “ _I’m here _.”

“Be there in a minute. Bye junmyeon.”

I waves him goodbye and walk to the front porch. Pretending to know what I’m gonna get in to.

I just hope he’s not into S&M. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. I hate filler. But sometimes it is necessary. I kind of know how I want it to go, but so far, none of it turned into writing. Btw, did I told you already that I’m a slow & sporadic writer? No? Now you know. Thanks for reading!


	3. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. Wrote from my phone, so I got no help from spell checker with the spelling. Proceed with caution.

“You ride an Audi.” I said to the man as I buckle my seatbelt.

“Apparently.”

I stared at him with disbelief. “I never saw anybody ride an audi to this neighborhood.”

He smirked a little. “Jongin, this is me being humble. I could have drive around in Tesla instead.”

“Rich people troubles huh.” I sneered at him, but can’t help admiring the interior of the audi. I never, in my whole entire life ride an audi before. Junmyeon is a bit on the rich side, but I never saw him ride something this expensive too. Although, I got a suspicion that his family might owned one. 

“Did you eat already?”

“No?” 

“Why is that a question?”

“Just not sure if that question means you’re gonna buy me some food, or if we’re going to skip food and goes straight to number one. Because I am, in all honesty, could eat a cow now.”

He laughed for once. I vaguely saw a heart shaped smile on his face. I can’t believe I realized even that. 

“Let’s go for food first.”

“Thanks.” I could barely hold my stomach from rumbling. “But just fyi tho, I wear ripped jeans.”

“I know. One could hardly missed it since it fits you perfectly.”

What is this heat on my cheek? A fever?

“Whatever. Just don’t bring me to places that would only fit your dresspant.”

“We’re not going anywhere too fancy. If you’re worried about that.”

“I’m not worried, but thanks for your consideration.”

I tried to ignore the way that he looked so good while driving—or the way I just can’t say his name even on my head. I know I was with him just last week, but to be fair I was plastered just the day before that, so whatever information I was processing at that day was probably gone and replaced by all the the aspirin I consumed. 

I remember looking at him and thought that he was okay. I high five myself mentally for at least picking up a decent looking person while also being totally drunk to the nine. Also a plus that he’s monetary decent, so at least we don’t fuck at some kind of shady hotel and ended up with a bed bug bites in the morning. 

“I am curious.” I started. I don’t know why I started anything in the first place. The silence was very reassuring. 

“What of?”

“How did we ended up with each others at that time? I just hope I didn’t do anything too shameful.” 

“No. You’re just being all hot and heavy on the club. Maybe. I don’t know. I didn’t actually saw you on the club.”

That’s some news. I turn my head a little to focus on him now. His eyes are still on the road. “No?”

“No.” He shake his head. “I was just back from business meeting. It’s just so happen that I drove through the club, and I saw you there under the lamp post in front of the club. I thought you were hustling.”

I rub the bridge between my eyes. This is so much worse than the story I had on my head. I thought we bumped into each other while dancing, or drinking, or dancing while drinking. Well I thought wrong. 

“Did I do it tho?”

“What? Hustling?”

I nodded. 

“Nah. I think you’re just waiting for taxi. I mean, you were pretty intoxicated that day. So I didn’t know if you yourself knew what you did there.”

“So who’s taking advantage from who?” I smirked. 

He stopped at the red light and actually turn his head to look at me in the eyes now. Smile his hearty smile and whisper a soft “I bet it’s a little bit of both” before holding on to my neck and pull me hard. He crashed our lips in such urgency I thought he was trying to rip it off. It was a very short time that feels like eternity before he decided to stop kissing me. 

It took me a second—and the sting on mu lips—to pull myself together. 

“Was it love at the first sight? Did you tried to save the damsel in distress?”

It was meant as a joke. But at the mention of love—once again, as a joke—he tensed up a bit. The hearty smile replaced by a slight bitter smile.

“I don’t believe in love.” He finally gathered himself and relaxed once again. “I believe in fucking.”

I raised one of my eyebrow. “Should I be honored then? Since fucking is on the highest on the list of your relationship chain?”

I saw him grinned before he started driving again at the green light. “Jongin, you should be honored that you know me at all.”

“Right.”

I grinned back. And let the comfortable silence enveloped us. 

 

*****

 

“Just how long is the drive, really?”

Apparently, between all the silence and the low hum of the radio, I managed to fall asleep. Deeply at that. Just how far is this restaurant that I managed to fall asleep on our way there. They better serve real good food or I’m gonna flip. 

“It’s just one and a half hour ride. You must be really tired. You snored.”

“Yeah right.” I scoffed while trying to unbuckle my seatbelt. “My anxiety acted up whenever I’m nearing finals. So I do lack proper sleeping hours. But I’m so not snoring.”

“Alright.”

I follow him as he walk away from the car. I don’t know if my attire made him choose this place or not, but we’re actually eating at a very small restaurant... somewhere. I honestly don’t have any idea where this is. The restaurant is small but very homey. It was located at a very quiet neighborhood. There are a few guest inside, but once the server saw us, he smiled some lazy smile and greeted him. 

“Hi, Kyungsoo.”

“Yixing. The usual place, please.”

“Of course.”

He brought us to the second floor, to one of the private dining area. Of course, no matter where he eat, he needs to have his very own room. I mean, no way Do Kyungsoo would eat with commoners right? Although the fact that he eats with me might say something. I mean, you can’t be more of a commoners than me. 

“Order anything you want. Everything on the menu is good.”

I saw the menu and the fact that there is no price on the menu means the meals gonna cost more than what I could pay. So I went the safe route. “I’ll just eat whatever you order.”

“Okay.”

I let him order whatever and left him to look at the scenery. There is a big window that oversee the view of the neighborhood. It’s a very quiet neigborhood, with some light glinting from the small houses. 

“This doesn’t seem like Seoul, huh?”

I nodded. “Did you go here often?”

“Sometimes. When I needed somewhere quiet.”

“With you other partners too?”

He shake his head. “Depends on what you mean by partners. My close friends, yes. But if you mean the other kind, no.”

“So. Why me?”

“Sometimes we need to make an exception.”

He didn’t explain it further. And his explanation didn’t leave any room for further questioning. So I leave it at that. And wait for my food in silence. 

 

*****

 

“Did you enjoy the food?”

The same server that greeted us today—Yixing, I believe—approach me while he paid for the food. 

“I do, yes.”

“It’s nice to see Kyungsoo bring someone that is not Sehun for once. He’s always so lonely.”

I glance at the small figure standing at the cashier. “Lets not turn it into a habit.”

He grinned. “Why? If everything goes well, of course it’s gonna stay for a long time.”

I smile my bitter smile. I guess this Yixing are imagining a non present relationship between me and him. “Yeah well. He’s not bad. But let’s not hope for the impossible.”

I saw him walk to us. And Yixing just smile his lazy smile once again. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m just hoping for the best. For both of you.”

I ignore the lift of eyebrow on his face and just walk towards his car instead. 

“He thought we are a couple.” I said as I buckle up my seatbelt.

“How fun.”

“Right.”

“Are you going to fall asleep again?”

“Depends on how long this drive’s gonna be.” I looked at him and flashed him my naughty grin “what, you want me to blow you instead?” I reach past the gear shift and rubbed his thigh. 

“Nice proposition, but cleaning comestain is fucking hard. So, no.”

”Why? Is that how you ejaculate? exploding everywhere like a fireworks?”

”Funny. Your pretty little mouth should know better. You were all over it the first time we met.”

“Whatever, I’m just gonna sleep then.”

And then I look out the road. Purposely forgetting that I still have my hand on his thigh.

Also ignoring the way that he let it be there.

 

*****

 

So I managed to stay mostly awake through the ride. It took us around 30 minutes to finally arrived at a hotel. A very nice hotel, but different with the last one. I got a slight suspicion that this is too, his hotel. 

“Come on.”

He waves a bit to the reception, and the young man there look a little flabergasted—I kinda pity him—before hurrying it up to the back office. Showing up not 5 minutes later with a middle aged man in tow. 

“Mr. Kyungsoo.”

They shook hands. The man side eyed me a bit before he shook my hand too. Not that I could blame him, I’m not exactly apropriately dressed for this kind of hotel. The man then proceed to take use to the upmost floor, the presidential suite whatever. The man itself. Which I imagined is the manager of some sort personally took us to our room, instead of ushering the bellboy to take us. 

“You like the room?”

I shrugged. Moving to the work table, acting busy with the room service menu when I feel his hands sneaks on my waist. 

I tried to ignore it, suddenly very aware of the direction of this outing. But it’s proven to be impossible when he started kissing my neck. Gently. Nipping on the visible skin there. I imagined him tip toeing while doing it and can’t help but snort a laughter. 

“What?”

I turned around and face him. Slowly undoing his buttons. “Nothing. I was just imagining you tip toeing over me. Kind of funny.”

“Rude.” He hauled me over his shoulder and roughly throw me to the bed. “I’ll show you what’s funny. I’m gonna rim you, and play with you, and not gonna fuck you until you beg me for it. Must be funny.”

“Is Mr. Do Kyungsoo hurt by the implication that he is short? Sorry, did I hurt your pride?” I tried hard to swallow my laughter, while at the same time, my hands work harder at shedding him out of his clothes. 

“I’m not short. You are just stupidly tall.” He paused “and that’s the first time I heard you mentioning my time tonight.”

“Is it?”

“Uhuh. Let’s see how many times you’ll scream it tonight.”

And then he went about and made me beg and scream till we lose count of how my times I actually begged and scream out his name. 

 

*****

 

I woke up with a sense of deja vu. Room I didn’t know, chandelier, and a stinging ass. 

It was dark with only a little light illuminating the room. Apparently, the good things that came with staying at the presidential suite is that we got an actual moonlight. And not just a fake light coming from the street light—or maybe my minds playing tricks on me and this is actually just a street light. 

4:30 am. 

“Shoot.”

There is a little movement on my side. And then rustling sounds. “What..” the lump muttered darkly. 

“How far is this place from the town?”

“About an hour?”

“Oh. Okay.”

“What?”

“Nah. Go back to sleep. I’ll just take a shower.” I leave the bed and went to the bathroom. If I shower quick, grab a quick breakfast on the way, and go back before 7, I’ll still have enough time to change my clothes and get ready for my 9am morning class. 

“Why the shower? It’s still early.”

Kyungsoo took off his clothes and joined me in the shower. His hands gently working on my hair. Lathering shampoo and gently massaging the scalp. Okay. This actually feels kind of good. “I got morning class.”

“Yeah?” The hands dropped from my head, moving slowly toward the crack on my backside. A could feel something stiff touching my back. 

God. 

I would love to feel what I feel last night. But I don’t have time for some morning groping if I want to keep my perfect attendance attached. 

“Sorry.” I turn myself to face him. “I really need to get back quick, and go to class. I always have perfect attendance for every semester. Not gonna ruin it after sex.” I smile appologetically. 

“Okay. What time is your class?”

“9?”

I could see him mentally calculationg the time before he flashed me another one of his hearty smile. 

“If you blow me good, I could drive you home. Then drive you to class. How about that?”

I contemplate for a bit. But it’s not a bad deal. Morning subway crowd is always a bitch.

And it’s faster. 

So much faster. 

I said to myself as I slowly sank to my knees. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer that I imagine it would be. I want this chapter to be little longer, but I imagine it would take me more time to write, so here it is. I rewrote parts of this chapter a lot. It is possible I’ll still rewrote some parts of it. Just be ready. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
